ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Hunter
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Chris Starr Chris Hunter |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 165 lbs (75 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | July 17, 1994 (age 22) Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Trip Johnson Scott O'hara |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | TBA |} Chris 'Starr' Hunter (born July 17, 1994) is an American singer/songwriter and professional wrestler, currently signed to Seth Ward Entertainment. He was previously employed by Online Wrestling Alliance, where he joined as a Tag Team wrestler with Alex Johnson. Early life Chris was born in Los Angeles to Scott and Lori Hunter in 1994. He has one younger sister, Chloe who is actress. His father tried to get him into wrestling at an early age, but was rejected originally by Chris when he became a singer/songwriter and got signed to Seth Ward Entertainment. Chris eventually changed his mind about wrestling following watching a pay-per-view when he was fifteen. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Alliance (2013) Hunter debuted on a live show as part of Sudden Impact along with his best friend, Alex Johnson as a face. The team won their first match against Alex West and Jeff Palmer. The two would later win on their Pay-Per-View debut at OWA Effigy against Kevin Vipers and Matt Lyle, after Lyle turned on Vipers and cost his team the match by getting disqualified. The team defeated Craig Anderson for the OWA Tag Team Championship, after his partner Zack Richards didn't show up for the defense. He faced Anderson the following week in a singles match, where he was defeated. After the match with Anderson, Hunter set his sights on the hardcore championship debuted on the same show as he faced Anderson on. The title continues to change hands with O'hara holding the championship five times. At OWA Amicable Treason Sudden Impact retained the OWA Tag Team Championship defeating Jeff Palmer and Kenzo Katana. After the match, Hunter decided to walk away from wrestling and relinquish his half of the Tag Team Championships. Music career }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth name | Chris O'Hara |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | July 17, 1994 (age 18) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Orign | Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Genres | Pop, Alternative rock |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Occupations | musician, singer-songwriter, voice artist |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Instruments | Vocals, guitar |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Years active | 2013–present |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Labels | Seth Ward Entertainment |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Associated acts | |} . Personal life Chris lives with his girlfriend, Thea. He is also an openly bi-sexual. While in London, England, he met current girlfriend, Thea Richards-Owens. The two have a son together, Steven Roy Hunter.(born January 19, 2011) In Wrestling Finishing moves *Flying Knee to the head from the top rope, sometimes knocks opponent out *Double knee facebreaker *Cross-arm breaker Signature moves *Armbar *Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb *Flying forearm smash *Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *Springboard planch *Shooting Star Press *Suplex *Lionsault *Moonsault *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker Multiple kick variations *Missile drop *Spinning wheel *Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri *Springboard drop to an opponent on the ring apron Nicknames *The Wildcard *The single greatest living superstar of the 21st century - Self-proclaimed Tag Teams *Sudden Impact (Chris O'hara and Alex Johnson) Managers N/A Entrance Theme *"Basket Case" by Green Day (Used as a singles competitor, as well as teaming with Alex Johnson Record 6/0/4 Victories *Sudden Impact defeats Jeff Palmer & Alex West *Sudden Impact defeats Kevin Vipers and Matt Lyle by disqualification. *Sudden Impact defeats Craig Anderson for the Tag Team Titles *Sudden Impact and Zack Richards defeats Craig Anderson, Joey Tierney and Jeff Palmer *Chris Hunter defeats Kenneth Krane *Chris Hunter defeats Preston Scott Losses *Craig Anderson defeats Chris Hunter *Higher Heroes defeat Sudden Impact *Chris Hunter loses Elimination Chamber match to Zack Richards *Jamo defeats Chris Hunter Championships and Accomplishments *OWA Tag Team Championship (1 time, w/ Alex Johnson) *OWA Hardcore Championship (17 times, record) Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA Tag Team Champions Category:OWA Hardcore Champions Category:1994 births Category:OWA alumni